Unwanted Premonition
by shuramiyaki
Summary: Anderson rarely experienced many nightmares, and even less often were ones that affected him in any way. This was different. It hurt, it burned, and it made him terrified of what he would see when he woke up. If he woke up.  Slash in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Anderson's eyes opened, to be greeted by nothing but an endless, black void. His senses peaked, the fine hairs on the back of his neck standing up as he immediately flew into high-alert.

But there was nothing to see, nothing to hear. Just oppressive darkness and the odd solid feeling under his feet. His head snapped down in shock as he noticed this, unsettled by the way this unearthly place had tricked his feet into thinking that there was ground where there was only more dark space. Looking down at the spinning pit of nothingness made his stomach twist and his brow begin to sweat, sick with the feeling of being so out-of-place in an unknown world whose very essence seemed to threaten to swallow him up at any moment.

Nostrils flaring with each deep breath he took his first cautious steps forward, his heart falling into his stomach every time his foot touched the not-ground, secretly terrified that he would fall into the abyss below. Yet he never did, so he continued on, drawn by his morbid curiosity into the never-ending dark.

It felt as if hours were passing with each second he spent there, an unknown weight beginning to fall upon his shoulders and push him down, the pressure increasing the farther he went on.

Yet he still walked forward.

His feet felt as if blocks of concrete were tethered to them, with another block being added each time his foot touched the false ground.

Yet he still walked forward.

The stale, unmoving air took on an acrid scent that assaulted his nose. It was so strong that he could taste the odd metal, salty tang on his tongue, and it built up like a pile on his taste buds the further he walked on.

Yet he still walked forward.

A strange feeling swelled within his breast, growing at an alarming rate and threatening his sense with the ferocity of a starving beast. Dread. An over-whelming sense of dread, mixed with the sharp pains now gnawing at his heart-strings. He felt sick, ill, his stomach churning with nausea and bile coming up into his throat as the dark seemed to close in, and he swore he heard a faint cry off in the distance.

He stopped moving forward, giving in to his senses screaming from the terror and, guilt?

Guilt?

Before he could begin to ponder the irrational feeling the mass beneath his feet began to churn and shake, forcing his feet to move or else be knocked over by its anger.

With a jolt he proceeded forward at the same pace as he before when another harsh wave rocked his footing, making him jog a few feet in his surprise. A horrendous tug yanked at his chest, making him cry out and turn around in his shock and the panic tightening his heart. He wanted to turn around and run, run as fast as his modified abilities would let him away from the terrifying thing this world wanted him to face.

A violent wave sent him crashing to the ground and another guttural cry resounded throughout the empty yet living space.

His breathing came is heavy, frantic crashes of air as he lay there, his hands digging into the unnatural earth with trembling fingers. Another far-off noise paralyzed his lungs in an instant. Something about it was so chillingly familiar, and yet strangely this only familiar thing was the exact thing he now wished with all his heart to avoid.

He didn't get up, laying on the ground with the faint light of hope in his heart that if he didn't get up, he wouldn't have to move. As the time passed, the blackness appeared to become quiet, and the world fell into silence once more. The fingers that had been digging into the solid void like talons loosened as Anderson let out a sigh of relief. He was lost in an unknown, irrational terror-inducing world, but at least for now he didn't have to move, didn't have to go towards those noises that made the guilt eat away at his insides and consume his sanity. Everything was okay, and he closed his eyes, hoping that when they opened he'd be back in bed, with arms wrapped tight about his bedmate as always.

The instant those fond images materialized in his weary mind a cruel, agonizing blow came to tear them away. In a seething rage the ground beneath him took great offense to his sedentary state and lashed out, impaling him with a thousand needles of its own substance.

Anderson screamed, his throat turning raw as he bellowed out to the unforgiving dark. Unnatural pain tore and ripped his skin and insides, feeling as if red-hot knives were being thrust into him a thousand times over and slicing away at his organs. Tears dripped down his face as he desperately tried to scramble up but this unknown force, this being wasn't satisfied. Another violent thrash and his spine aflame as if it was filled with molten metal, twisting Anderson back onto the ground in a screaming, wildly contorting mess. More tendrils thrust into his body and every single one of his nerves were filled with caustic venom, a strangled scream gurgling from his lips as every fiber of his consciousness was set ablaze in white-hot fire. His body fell into convulsions as wave after wave of escalating pain tore his very being asunder with cruel, systematic thoroughness, giving no aspect of him mercy. The pitch-black world turned searing white as the pain took away his vision, his eyes feeling as if they were about to burst within their sockets from the fire building within them. His ears felt as if they should be bleeding from the keening whine stabbing his eardrums and penetrating his brain.

Screams turned to incomprehensible gurgles when the last wave crashed through him, sending his back up in a contorted arch and then letting it fall to floor as it took away his strength, leaving him a lifeless, unmoving husk upon the ground.

The first breaths to come from his mouth were sobs, the indomitable man reduced to a crying, quivering mess desperately praying and pleading to God for an escape from this terrible place, even though he wasn't even sure this place was in His domain.

The noise in the distance started up again and the man broke down even further, the fresh, renewed wash of guilt sending tears cascading down his face as he sobbed shamelessly on the void.

"O God, Ah dinnae want tae, Ah dinnae want tae."

The "ground" shook in response, threatening another round, and the man leapt up as fast as he could muster. He cried out like a wounded animal as he stood back up, the fires in his nerves and the poison in his veins flaring up with the vengeful reminder to _**keep going.**_

Another vibration under his feet sent his running forward despite the way his bones felt like they were going to crack. The sounds became louder by the second as well as the man's pains. His shoulders burned from the invisible burden pressing down, down upon them, feeling as if he were Atlas with the earth on his back and somehow the world's mass was increasing.

Breathing became agonizingly hard as the pressure increased, crushing his ribcage and forcing him to pant like a breathless dog. Any sign of his desire to rest, any decrease in his steady speed was met with another, sharp reminding jolt of pain. He had to keep going forward.

He was forced on mercilessly for miles, his body becoming more battered and worn and no sight of rest in sight. His vision spun and spittle dripped from his mouth, too pain ridded to think of anything else but _**keep going.**_ Even if he fell over from exhaustion, he knew he would be given no mercy, and he would be stuck in that chasm of agony forever.

The sounds, while still sending such painful dread through him that sobs would escape his breathless mouth whenever he heard them, were now a brand of twisted relief, becoming louder and signaling the eventual end of the seemingly endless death march.

A pang of terror and excitement ran through him. Was this the reasoning behind whatever force was controlling him? To drive him to a demise against an unknown being?

With each passing moment and burning step he could hear the frantic cries clearer, in all their heart-wrenching glory. It wasn't long before he could hear the rapid clicks of hurried heels rushing, towards him?

Anderson's eyes widened with the painful realization that he knew whose footsteps those were, and he knew who's terrified voice he was hearing. Suddenly the run didn't seem forced at all. Despite the pain and burdens he took off at a sprint towards that beloved voice, and opened his mouth to cry his name but-

No sound came out.

Panic flooded his veins as his feet were caught within the blackness, leaving him with neither mobility nor voice. His mouth open in a silent roar he bucked and heaved like an enraged bull against his bindings but the dark held fast, sending another wave of pain through the man to tame its catch.

Anderson's body convulsed from the shock but resisted, driven to a point of near frenzy by his pains, both the torture and the agonizing drive to find his wayward love.

His captor did not let up though, sending fire and lightening through Anderson like a cow prod to its cattle. Eventually, the repeated stress became too much for the man to handle and he fell still, shaking violently as hot tears fell from his eyes. The man's muscles had switched their loyalties and would not move, leaving him helpless to whatever cruel intentions this world had for him and his ward.

Enrico was screaming his name, over and over again with such tremendous fear and desperation in his voice at an intensity that singed Anderson's own heartstrings. When the familiar flash of blond came into view he was filled with both relief and dread.

"Anderson! Anderson! Anderson help me!"

Within him a storm was raging, the guilt flaring up again and gnashing away at his insides ravenously. White danced across his vision as his expression of fear and concern was forcefully changed against his will, the unknown force taking over his body and tearing at his muscles with its claws and ripping his face apart from the inside. If he were able to Anderson would have screamed his agonies to high heaven, yelled at his love between the assaults to leave, to run away from him, from whatever was controlling him.

Anderson could only lament internally and watch with an expression of cool disinterest as Enrico came closer. He could see the sweat pouring down the man's trembling brow and the way his eyes were wide with animalistic fear, staring mercilessly at Anderson with their desperate need reflecting off of them like sunlight.

His heart pounded in his chest as Enrico neared, only a few feet away and stretching his arm out toward him, ready to grab onto his protector and hide within his warmth. Time seemed to slow down as Anderson was forced to watch passively. Would he make it? Would he touch him? At that moment Anderson cared not what would happen if he were able to feel those slender fingers wrap into his cassock, Enrico was so close, and he yearned to give the man the comfort he so badly desired.

With an ear-piercing scream Anderson's hopes were shattered, dashed against the rocks like a boat caught in the clutches of a powerful storm. Pikes and lances of the void's own making had shot out of the ground and right into the man's defenseless flesh right in front of Anderson's eyes. His body tore into itself as Anderson was forced to watch as the heads of the blades made the screaming, thrashing man's chest and belly bulge from their intrusion, and then rip him open, bursting from his body and sending his blood and entrails splattering across Anderson's frozen body like a thick coat of paint.

Even though the tears could not run from his eyes Anderson cried, bellowing his pain in his mind as he screamed for his lover and cursed his bindings and this horrid world. His muscles were on fire from his pent up frenzy and his stomach churned like a whirlpool from the sickly scent of Enrico's blood layered upon him.

Enrico fell to his knees, gurgling and crying with hands still so desperately reaching for his only savior.

"Ander, Anderson! Guhh! Help me!" He was sobbing now, trying to crawl away from the blades embedded deep in his insides. "Why aren't you helping me?" A burst of blood gushed from his mouth as more blades thrust into him, leaving his stomach an open, torn bloody mess and his organs pouring out upon the floor. Yet he still tried to get to his shelter, his only love and guardian, who was standing so close to him.

"An, cough, Alex, Alex please, don't leave me, please." The man's blood formed an expanding pool of red at Anderson's feet, the man's life force pouring out of him from the wide holes torn in his chest and stomach. Crying, the blades digging backwards into his flesh and pulling his insides into his back, Enrico still managed with a shaking hand to grab a hold of Anderson's foot, choking with relief the second he touched the heavy boot. His eyes glimmering with a renewed sense of hope he looked up at his knight pleadingly. "Alex? Alex I need you. Please."

The gurgling, keening howl that Enrico emitted as the blades pulled him back would have made Anderson be sick if he was able to. For now the bile built up in his throat as he watched Enrico claw at the ground and wail for Anderson, still trying to get near him even though his the whole of his stomach had pulled out through his back, his glistening insides draping from the blades as they retracted from him. Only the pike in his chest remained, pinning him to the ground as he began to shake and vomit up an endless stream of blood. His pleas and cries only came out as wet, bloody gurgles as still he struggled for his guardian's love and comfort.

None came, and he was left to slump upon the floor as his body began to go in shock, seizing and contorting in his body's last dying throes only a few feet from Anderson's eyes.

Anderson's world felt like it was falling, disappearing into the nothingness surrounding him as he stared into the eyes still looking at him with such heartbreaking need even in the man's final moments. All of his thoughts and feelings were sapped away, devoured by the void with each slowing jerk and twitch of his lover's body, until the dying man stilled, and Anderson was drained dry.

Enrico was dead, dead right in front of him and he did nothing.

The feeling and control returned to his limbs as the darkness fell back, retreating from the man and leaving him his own self again, but taking what it had come for. The scream that had been trying to come from Anderson's lungs the whole time never showed, the man's tongue now silent of it's own accord for there was no emotion left to scream.

Anderson's knees splashed in the deep pool of blood as he sank down listlessly by Enrico's body. It was contorted, hideously ripped open and strewn about the ground like it had been torn apart by dogs. Guts and viscera hung out of the man like morbid streamers, glimmering in the light as bodily fluids gushed from them. His hair, soaked in his body's own juices, was stained red and stuck to the man's face like plaster, covering the blood-covered face for the most part, except for the eyes.

The green eyes were dull and glassy, but wide-open, still staring right into Anderson with their silent pleas even after all the life had drained from them.

Even in death Enrico begged for his teacher's mercy, and Anderson had failed to give it to him.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes shot open, piercing the dark with their blind stare.

That look, that pained, pleading, desperate look still clouded his vision. He was awake and out of the dream, but as far as his panicked mentality was concerned Enrico was still crying out for him, dying slowly in anguish, the lithe body that Anderson loved to hold close and warm to him twitching and writhing in agony and his lifeblood poured from him to pool at Anderson's frozen feet.

But he was no longer frozen, his muscles and bones were again his own, and so he lunged up, grasping for the imaginary figure in a futile attempt to save the man so cruelly impaled.

"Enrico!"

"Mrhnn.."

The sleepy protests of his bedmate and the uncoordinated slap to his side snapped him out of his illusion, the blood at his feet disappearing as he turned to look down at a slowly rousing Enrico who was very much alive and unharmed, but tired. Confused and bleary-eyed, Enrico looked up from his pillow at the sweaty, gasping, wide-eyed man staring down at him.

Huffing like he had run a marathon, Anderson could not stop staring at those green eyes void of pain and fear. Enrico was all right, he was fine, he was right here, he was fine, he was all right, and he was here.

Like an endless chant these words circled in Anderson's hazy mind to comfort and console him, but their normally soothing effects were overpowered and quashed by disbelief and fear.

He reached out to stroke the soft sleek hair, needing to feel it, to re-assure himself that there was no blood or mud matting those long locks. His arm felt as if a weight had been placed upon it as he tentatively reached down, his hand hesitating mere inches above the flowing river of gold fearfully. He didn't want his fears to be realized, and for moment thought it would just be wiser to stay in this limbo, content with the illusion and uncertainty.

"Anderson? The hell is wrong with you?"

No response. Anderson froze in place, his breath shallow, his face pale, and his hand still hovering in mid-air.

Becoming uneased by the wild eyes still staring directly at him, Enrico, in his sleep-dazed state, decided it would be wise just to turn over and try to get back to sleep. Just as he was beginning to turn over though, a heavy palm landed on top of his head, hard, drawing from Enrico an irate cry. The hand jerked a bit at the sound and almost recoiled, but, determined to see the truth, slowly slid down it's full length gently.

It was so soft, like silk. Anderson lifted his hand up to his face in surprise, inspecting it for any sign of blood or gore. He didn't even notice or hear the frustrated rustle of sheets as he stared in complete astonishment and relief, his heart finally beginning to calm as the realization that they were completely clean sunk in. Only the faint scent of shampoo was upon his hand, not the sickening smell of terror and adrenaline. Guilt and pain began to ease off his shoulders, and he let out a slow, tired breath through his nostrils.

"Will you please tell me what has possessed you?" Yawning, Enrico disentangled himself from the sheets to sit up and sleepily glare at the man that was seemingly so fascinated by his own hand.

"Anderson."

Still no response.

Annoyed, Enrico grabbed Anderson's hand angrily to get his attention. "Anderson!-Ah!"

His cry was muffled as he was engulfed within Anderson's firm embrace, his body now fully encompassed and pressed up against the heaving, pounding chest of his guardian.

Faint, desperate whispers and choked sobs were lost in Enrico's tangles of hair as the sorrowful man buried his face within it, clinging to Enrico so strongly it was as if he thought that that alone would save him from the dream's horrid fate. If he just held tight enough….

"Anderson. Anderson, let-let go!" Finding himself slowly being crushed by his own protector he wheezed and struggled, trying his best to thrash away. "Let go!" another forceful squeeze pulled a gasping breath from him. "I can't breathe! Hahhh! Anderson I can't breathe!" Panic setting in he bucked and kicked but to no avail. His struggles just entangled his legs in the bed sheets, inhibiting his movements further. The arms about him were desperate,

"Let go you idiot! Let go!" He screamed with as much breath as he had left and swung his head, racking it against Anderson's jaw. "You're killing me!"

Anderson's eyes went wide just as the blow hit him, and let go. Enrico fell from his arms in a heap upon the bed, gasping and struggling for air underneath the sheaths of sweat-slicked hair covering his face.

Looking at the scene before him, seeing the man he was supposed to take care of wheezing in pain and curled up, shaking, all because of him, sent Anderson's heart falling to the deepest part of his stomach. Aghast horror washed over his face as it sunk in. Flashes of his night terrors appeared before his eyes.

"O' nae, Enrico, o' nae Ah'm sae sorry." Panicked, he near leapt forward to gather the trembling bundle into his arms, but it was not without resistance.

"Get off of me!" Enrico flailed wildly in panic as he found himself being trapped again in those indomitable arms, with his eyes as wide as those of a scared deer's. "Don't touch me get your arms off me!"

"Enrico please! Please, Ah'm sae sorry!" Anderson's cries were pitiful as he desperately tried to keep Enrico from slipping away, away from where he could feel him and make sure he was still there. "Ah'm sae sorry! Ah'm, Ah'm sae sorry…"

Enrico stilled the instant he felt a hot tear hit his cheek. Bewildered, he looked up, and saw the steady rivulets of tears streaming down Anderson's rugged face. His iron grip had gone lax, and Enrico could have easily got up, left, went back to bed, walk across the room, try to push Anderson out, anything he wished to do, but he didn't.

Anderson had slumped over, his unbreakable spine wilting like a flower under the pressure of what to Enrico was unfathomable sorrow. Soft, choked sobs pulsed from the man's throat as his chest jerked with each silent remorse that escaped his lips. This, this was foreign to Enrico. It was so rare to see Anderson's tears, or to see those normally smiling lips become twisted and thin with sadness. Those feared arms now hung limp and listless at his sides yet caused Enrico an unsettling twinge of worry, despite the risk of accidental strangulation being now very far off.

Enrico let his muscles relax to slip down gently, watching Anderson with solemn fascination as he settled down into his lap.

Anderson's flesh twitched as the soft palm of his ward landed softly against his tear-stained chest, and then began to stroke. The hand traveled languidly up and down in a slow, soothing rhythm that calmed the erratic jolts of his chest somewhat. To have another touch to focus on was so, warm and grounding.

And it was his.

"Anderson." The soft dulcet of his Italian prince snapped him out of his sorrowful haze, but not enough to bring the life back into his limp body.

"Anderson. What on earth has possessed you, to make you like this?" Enrico's voice was concerned, but more out of a puzzled curiosity than any sort of empathy.

Anderson shook his head weakly with a heaving breath. "Ah dinnae ken."

"Shhhh, collect yourself now. It had to be something, or otherwise we would not be in this predicament no?" Smoothing his hand up to the base of Anderson's sturdy, dampened jaw line, Enrico tilted the malleable chin upwards to see Anderson's hidden face, only to have Anderson hide it away once more.

"Stop that!" Enrcio hissed, sharply turning Anderson back to meet his eyes. "You almost killed me! I deserve to at least have your damn eye contact!"

A pang stabbed into Anderson's chest at the reminder. "Ah'm saerry." His lips trembled as they struggled to whisper those quiet, shaky words. Despite the way his body ached to turn away, he tried his best to meet the tired, irritated eyes of the victim of all his grief with ashamed glances.

"Good." Enrico let his hand drop. "Now could you please enlighten me to the reason I have had to fear for my life tonight?"

Enrico saw the way Anderson so violently flinched and cocked a brow. "For one I'd like to know what's gotten you so flighty."

"Ah dinnae mean tae hurt ye, Ah dinnae mean et."

Enrico felt a twinge of pity and sighed. "I know, of course you didn't."

"Ah joos' wanted tae protect ye."

"Protect me?" Enrico made a confused noise. "From what? The bed sheets? The pillows?"

"Boot Ah cuidn't before." Anderson raised a shaky palm to his face, hiding the tears that had started to trickle from his eyes once more. "Ah failed, Ah let ye die, joos' watched ye die…."

"W-What? Anderson you're not making sense."

Then it hit him. "Haaahhhhh, Anderson." An enlightened smirk crossed his lips as he sighed. "It was a dream, nothing more. " Yawning, Enrico gave Anderson's chest a few solid pats. "I'll forgive you for ruining my sleep this time, but the next time you overreact to such a trivial thing I'm kicking you out. Goodnight Anderson." Now very tired, Enrico started to climb out of Anderson's lap and go to his side of the bed. He didn't get very far before he was gently stopped by a delicate hold on his arm.

Anderson's hand was fragile, terrified to exert any pressure and accidentally further hurt his companion, but strong in it's pleading.

"Enrico please…Et wis sae real…Ah cannae lose ye."

The frustrated comment about sleep and the lack of it Enrico was about to spit at his subordinate withered away and died the instant he turned to see those pained green eyes begging him to stay with deep, desperate need.

The glints of malice faded away and his eyes turned somber. Silent, his eyes widened slightly as he looked down at the hand upon his arm. It was shaking. Anderson's hands did not shake, they held firm, always. Not this.

Placing his velvet palm onto his partner's tremoring hand, he caressed the tough skin and held it close, soothing away the shivers. "Anderson, stop, there's, no need for all of this. I'm right here in front of you."

"Et's sae hard tae believe tha'." Anderson tenderly picked up Enrico's hand and pressed it against his lips, closing his eyes in wonder at how warm and soft they felt. "Ah feel loch this es ae dream."

"It's not, see?" Enrico gave a playful pinch to Anderson's thigh, drawing from the brooding man a little yelp. Chuckling, Enrico moved back into Anderson's lap. "I'm still here am I not?"

The gentle wrapping of arms about his thin frame was the response he received. Enrico stiffened initially, remembering earlier, before relaxing into Anderson's chest with an easy sigh as he was brought close, letting his head rest on a massive shoulder as he allowed his uneasy companion to calm himself by running his hand through his hair.

Soft brushes of air rustled the fine hairs hanging over his forehead as Anderson kissed along the ridge of his golden crown, the fleeting touches of hair and the minute rub of stubble sending little shivers down his spine.

"Mmm, Anderson." Bringing Anderson's face down closer, Enrico kissed his scarred cheek, his lips lingering for a few time-exempt moments. "Now this I enjoy."

"Ah'm saerry fer before."

"Yes yes I know, you've said it many times." Sighing with a contented smile, he nestled into the crook of Anderson's neck, closing his eyes as he basked in the warm pets and kisses.

"Aur ye okay?" Anderson whispered, the breath heating the thin skin of Enrico's scalp as he spoke.

"Si, quite fine." Looking up, he smiled and warmly rubbed Anderson's chest with the palm of his hand. "Now you're ready to go back to bed are you not?"

Anderson made a raspy sound of protest as he felt Enrico start to push him down and resisted, clasping Enrico to him in a firm hold and burying his face once again in the comforting tangles of golden hair. "Nae, nae Ah dinnae want tae see tha' again, Ah dinnae want tha' tae happen."

"Anderson really! It was a dream!" Enrico huffed, making futile attempts at shoving the larger man away. "You're being an absolute fool!"

Those words, angry as they were, were nothing but the warmest of comforts to Anderson, to whom each second of experiencing the touch and sound of his pretty prince was a paradise, a paradise where he knew Enrico was alive, and right there with him.

Still lips began to move and pressed into the soft folds of hair to feel the solid scalp beneath. The faintest shudder vibrated against his lips, his lover's scalp and body shivering from the affectionate contact. A light gasp escaped Enrico's lips as Anderson came to rest on the ridge of his ear, his mouth perched daintily on the tip as it took a brief pause.

These kisses were different than before, exploring with wonder instead of for just a desperate sense of comfort. Face creased as if in thought, Anderson relaxed his hold only to stroke his hands up the tall length of Enrico's bare back. It was so soft, something akin to fine velvet, but living and warm. Anderson's eyes drifted closed with a purr, his lips remembering how to taste and feel as they danced upon the ear's thin ridge.

"A-Anderson!" Enrico cried out breathlessly as a spark shocked his ribs, Anderson's fingers having traveled down to trail against the slightly protruding bones. "What are you doing?"

With a mighty shove Enrico managed to push Anderson away, his chest heaving as he looked at Anderson with complete bewilderment. It wasn't soon before he opened his mouth to speak again, but found himself silenced in a flash as Anderson's lips crashed against his own.

"Mmmpf!" Enrico went wide-eyed at Anderson's bold gesture, too stunned to react to the hand slipping around the back of his head and the mouth moving against his own. His body went tense in Anderson's arms.

Feeling this Anderson recoiled and released Enrico almost immediately, a look of great shame on his face. "Nae, nae, Ah'm saerry tha' wis…" He hid his face with the width of his palm, leaving only his sickened grimace in view of what Anderson was sure of a very insulted companion. So of course, it came as a great surprise when the silky touch of Enrico's hand graced his rough face and pulled him down, and tilting his head, matched up their lips for a synchronous, melding kiss.

It was Anderson's turn to be shocked as Enrico pulled him down to bed, letting Anderson cover the slender build of the man's body with his own bulk. Enrico coaxed and cooed to his nervous mate with his mouth, sucking at the bottom of Anderson's quivering lips and flicking his tongue out to dance along the edges.

"Alexander~" Enrico softly trilled, reaching up to stroke the side of Anderson's face gently. "I was under the impression that you craved physical reassurance, was I wrong to think that?"

" O' Enrico." Anderson held the caressing hand tightly, squeezing it with a loving firmness. "Ye weren't wrong at all."

"Then show me that I was right."

It took only a second for them to be locked together in a kiss that deepened by the second as hands twirled and twisted in hair and as lips became eager.

Perched precariously over Enrico's fragile body, Anderson cradled his lover's silky head to hold him close, needing more than ever to experience the elegant dance of a kiss that only Enrico could provide. He felt as if every step was a brand new introduction, each moan and suckle like a foreign language that he was for the first time learning and struggling with the words.

He pulled away, overwhelmed by the newness of it all when a nose nuzzling against his own brought his eyes back into focus.

"Alex, you're not being yourself. You're not proving to me that I was right at all." With a mock-whine Enrico placed a soft kiss to the tip of Anderson's nose, nipping it tenderly and smirking at the slight jolt he received in response. "Where is the man who was so, ardently worshipping me with his hands just not so long ago, hm?"

Anderson couldn't suppress the groan as deft fingers kneaded into the back of his neck, massaging away the tense knots of worry and fear. His eyes drifted closed, lulled into a state of relaxation by the languid trail of kisses being lovingly placed upon his rugged cheek, sparking a warm flush to overtake his body.

A surprised squeak came from Enrico's lips when a thumb brushed over the bottom rung in a swift stroke, exciting the thousands of nerve-endings with minute lightening bolts of sensation before it paused at the corner. Mouth slightly agape from the thumb's pressure he looked up, his neck curving in an elegant, backwards arc as he viewed the renewed look of gentle ardor on Anderson's face.

"He's still right 'ere." His voice had regained its masculine thrum and resounded in his chest as he descended, laying his inspiration for words back down into the comforts of his down pillows. He took a moment, holding back the growing need to be as near as possible to the heated flesh of his lover so he could hover, and admire. Enrico's hair spread over the sheets in rivulets of gold, already beginning to become frazzled but as gorgeous as ever. A pink floral of a blush blossomed against his prince's fair complexion that glowed with the early signs of arousal. His eyes though were smoldering emerald flames glinting in the moonlight, framed by feathery row or long dark lashes and more alluring than a siren's song but daring, presenting their challenge to the focus of their affections with subdued audacity.

"Really? Is this true?"

"Aye, he's 'ere, right 'ere, ahn he still wants tae worship every inch o' ye."

A puff of excited breath flew from out between Enrico's lips as Anderson neared, the electrifying tracings of the man's thumb coaxing his mouth to open just as Anderson made contact.

Anderson moaned as he accepted the offer, experimentally probing his tongue between his lover's dewy lips to explore the new terrain. Grabbing the back of his head Enrico pulled Anderson close to prevent any other unpleasant retreats, making forcing Anderson to be good with his word. He did not resist, instead being thrilled by the feeling of being wanted so close when he had before felt so far away. Taking advantage of the pull he slid his thick tongue past lips slick with moisture and delved deep, taking Enrico's mouth with a moan. He could feel the man shudder against him as he explored the wet heat of his mouth, reacquainting himself with the sweet taste of his prince and experiencing the rush that came from his unique flavor.

It wasn't long before Enrico, having had let his knight the time to become bold, became active in the kiss. The sudden capture of his tongue startled but pleased Anderson, humming with pleasure as Enrico sucked upon it, massaging the underside of the slick muscle with his own and coating it thickly with his saliva. With a muffled chortle Anderson freed his tongue earning him a grunt of disapproval and a mouth now possessively diving into his own. Anderson met the invading tongue with open arms, gently caressing it with slow strokes, calming the greedy lashes of his partner and reining them in until the two together were in a smooth, harmonious rhythm.

The sheets twisted about their writhing forms as they entangled themselves in the blissful, sweat-slicked presence of the other. Fingers wrapped about the sinewy muscles of his back as he slowly let his body descend, laying upon Enrico with only enough pressure to warm him, covering him like a thick wool quilt.

Enrico sighed into the kiss with the breath of an angel, bringing his dancer's legs up to drape over Anderson's sturdy hips, squeezing him with each beat of the kisses smooth rhythm.

It was as if he were stuck in heaven and couldn't let go, all the darkness that the night had brought being dashed away by warm rays.

Heavy gusts of breath left his mouth as fingers gently pushed him back just enough for room to speak.

"So wonderful..." Enrico drawled his words in his deep Italian lilt, looking at Anderson with hazy eyes while stroking his cheek tenderly. "Truly, exquisite."

"Not anywhere as exquisite as ye, meh sweet muse." Anderson's eyelids trembled as tears threatened his eyes, squeezing back the betraying drops as he placed a languid kiss onto his prince's precious brow. "Yer meh inspiration, meh heart. Ah wuid feel as if ae husk witoot ye."

"Those are quite heavy things to say Alexander, what tragedy plagued your dreams that has spurred these thoughts?"

"Ae horrid thing tha' will never happen as lang as Ah'm 'ere, ahn es best left forgotten."

"Then I guess my curiosity will have to be left unsated, if leaving it behind will give you peace. Now come here, and let me take this un-deserved pain from your mind."

The body that could weather storms of ice and fire was mere putty under the arms pulling him to his lover's breast. So lovingly was he embraced, those petal lips kissing his feverish brow like a cooling cloth as finely tuned hands soothed the stiff muscles of his neck and back.

"Enrico…." The name left his lips in a whispering sigh, pulling the beautiful man closer to him, needing his warmth like his soul needed God. "Dinnae ever gae away…"

"I'll try my best." Pale fingers gently brushed back the stray hairs that tickled his forehead as Anderson kissed his cheek tenderly, the man's whispers of affection smoothing over his skin like a feather and coaxing their beloved responses from his lips. "There's no where else I'd rather go."

"Ahn Ah won't let ye gae, never." He cradled his lover's head in the palm of his hand as he kissed him sweetly upon the lips, gently lowering the man down into his feather pillows with the innocent touch steady upon his skin.

Anderson blindly pulled down the sheets from around Enrico's nude body, too reluctant to give up the comfort of their quiet kiss for sight. He felt the small shiver from the skin pressed to his and let himself fall softly upon his partner, protectively blocking him from the night's chill with the warmth of his bulk.

"Hahhh, Alex."

Anderson's head shot up. "Whit? Am Ah tae close?"

Enrico's hand stopped him as he began to rise up. "No, you were too far away, now come back to me, closer."

Yielding to those commanding hands had become second nature to Anderson during the course of the night, listening to the orders through their minute touches and twitches and lowering himself down until a demanding squeeze demanded his halt.

"Yessss, that's much better." Enrico wrapped his arms tightly about Anderson's neck, squeezing him tight. "Don't be afraid to get close to me, you can never be too close…."

Anderson shivered as moist lips pressed themselves to his cheek, gently caressing and sucking his scarred flesh as deft fingers stroked the back of his solid neck. "Boot Ah'll hurt ye ef Ah git tae close."

"Nonsense, you're always too careful to let that happen." Enrico soothed, wrapping his fingers into the back of Anderson's hair to press it nearer, placing the mans quivering lips so very close to his own. A small puff of air left his parted mouth, hitting Andersons own with lusty temptation.

Anderson's mouth twisted upwards into a pleasant smile as he lifted Enrico closer by the shoulders. "Then ef ye want meh close, Ah'll beh close."

They became entangled in another kiss, Anderson with his supportive, protecting hold on his Enrico and Enrico with his tight, urging grip on his Anderson.

Desiring more, with an elegant arch of his spine Enrico softly bucked his hips into Anderson's, his silky skin brushing against the man's most private of regions with it's tantalizing touches.

His shaky gasp forced Anderson to break the kiss, his head becoming light from the sudden rush of blood. "Enrico…"

"Don't pull away." Enrico breathed heavily, pulling Anderson back for another kiss, his lips hungrily taking the man. Hips continued their incessant undulations, making the large man tremble and shake like he was nothing more than a sapling caught in a storm. He clutched his tempting love closer, clinging to his ballast as he relished the sweet taste of the man's lips and reveled in how that polished flesh stoked the painfully hot fire within his belly.

Gently, very gently he removed his supporting arms to lower his precious lover back down to the bed, giving one final, lingering kiss before he separated. He quelled his mate's ensuing question with a loving kiss to his nose. "Let meh whit Ah said Ah wuid befoor."

Enrico smiled knowingly and released Anderson from his hold, giving one final stroke to his expansive back as the man pulled away. "Treat me well mio toro dolce~"

Anderson was forced to bite his lip at Enrico's crooning words of affection, trying to ignore the trembling in his nether regions as he dove into the sensitive crook of his lover's swan-like neck. With a faint noise of pleasure the genteel man's head tilted involuntarily onto Anderson's crown, his hands grasping at the man's shoulders while the suckling nibbles and kisses rocked his frame. No spot on his vulnerable throat was left unmarked, the wet mouth nibbling at the delicate spot where ear meets neck, and a thick tongue making it's way down to trail his protruding collarbone with languid licks.

"Oh, oh Anderson, you always do such wonderful things to me. My amazing Alexander…" His breath was coming out in heady waves, mere products of the boiling ocean being stirred in his belly by Anderson's attentive hands. Rough fingers played up and down the sides of the faint ridges of his ribcage, pulling a deep moan from already murmuring lips. Enrico coaxed his lover on, whispering his pleasures out loud to Anderson's ears, massaging the man's sinewy muscles and keeping his body close, constantly reminding the heavenly body that it was desired and wanted. "Feel every inch of me."

With a lusty moan Enrico let his head be rolled to the side by careful hands, fully exposing his neck to the wandering mouth. Fingers curled into the hairs at the base of his head, softly stroking the delicate follicles as another hand tilted the man's head up just a minute inch.

Steady rumbles hummed from Anderson's chest as he moved upwards, leaving the shaking clavicle for new territory, freshly exposed. Lips never leaving the man's pristine flesh he kissed his way up to Enrico's Adam's apple and laid upon it ginger kisses.

The quiet words of encouragement that came from Enrico's lips went shuddery at the delight of the new sensation, his toes curling as rough stubble barely dragged across his skin. "Ah-An, Anderson, higher, move higher."

Anderson gave a short grunt of recognition and obeyed, trailing his tongue up the very middle of the man's slender throat to the underside of a creamy chin. "Ah luv ye sae mooch." He whispered, thoroughly exploring the seldom-touched ground. "Sae mooch."

"Y-yes, yes I know. There is not, ahhh, a doubt, in, in my mind." Feeling the well-traveled lips reach up to the side of his face he turned and caught Anderson by the back of his head, bringing the man's face up and revealing jade eyes that reflected such intense devotion it made Enrico feel as if his heart would cease beating. Enrico's face showed nothing but solemn calm as he held Anderson's face with a caressing hand. "Anderson. You don't even have to tell me. It is written all over you."

"Ah luv ye, ahn Ah'll never stoop tellin' ye tha'nae matter 'ow mooch mah body already reveals tae ye."

The last part was forced to come out in a rushed whisper as Enrico leaned in for a kiss.

Anderson almost fell down in a heap when Enricos lips melded to his, pressing against his mouth like soft pillows. How he wanted to stay right where he was, forever claimed by those sweet, pernicious lips and swaddled with smooth flesh and flowing hair. But he had still not kept his word, and he pulled away. "Lay ahn rest." Anderson cupped Enrico's chin to place a tender kiss right below the man eye. "Joos enjoy th' luv Ah give ye."

Enrico shivered and twisted, his body curling slightly with a serpentine curve into the sheets as rough hands smoothed down both of his arms with Anderson's descent. The hands moved across shoulders down to the man's chest, fingers tracing a line down the center of the man's breastbone before spreading up, out and over the mans gently rising and falling chest. Anderson took his time with his movements and let his calloused thumbs drag over Enrico's pert nipples.

Enrico jolted with a curt moan, arching his back high into the cradling hands. He shifted his arms, letting Anderson hold him securely right below the armpit. Looking down, his eyes met the ardent gaze of his lover for a brief second before Silvery hair filled his vision, and Anderson bent his head down to his wide-open chest.

Lowering his lips to an erect nub Anderson kissed around its pink periphery, inching inwards until on the very tip of the nipple, where he placed a hushed, gentle kiss. Amongst the chorus of breathy moans Anderson, with the tip of his tongue, daintily flicked the rosy-pink flesh in a slow, steady metronome. The tiny cries that his writhing beauty made were like music to Anderson's ears. They were the sweet sounds of a man floating upon the waves of bliss, lost to the man loving him so tenderly, so truly. There were no lascivious intentions in Anderson's acts; every kiss was as heartfelt as his touches, his hands continually massaging Enrico's rolling sides as a constant reminder of presence, soothing the man in his escalating throes through the grounding force of his weathered, earthy hands.

Taking the nipple into his mouth Anderson sucked and played with it with his slick tongue, encapsulating it in an ocean of acute, unrelenting waves of pleasure.

Removing his lips from one he brought them down upon another, moving in the same fashion and utilizing the tactics that brought those beautiful cries into the sweet air.

"Ahhhhhhh Anderson~" Enrico tilted his back to release a deep moan, re-tracing the areas of his neck and clavicle where Anderson had traveled not long ago. "Ohhh mio amore, my sweet Alexander…"

Anderson lifted is head and rested his chin against Enrico's heaving chest, taking just a brief moment to admire his dearest's current state. It was like looking upon a portrait painted by old masters, the smooth white body swimming amongst the silky covers as it arched and twisted in pleasure, with loose streaming hair flowing down and over the white marble body to pool at the man's shapely sides. His eyes were closed but his mouth slightly open, the sweet breaths and coos coming from the flushed rose-petal lips like flowing water. It was when the eyes opened did Anderson experience a deep, moving thrill. Even hazed over from the passion throbbing within his veins the pupils bored straight into his soul, capturing Anderson within their emerald gaze.

"Why do you stop?" Enrico brought down a hand to linger across Anderson's broad shoulders, swirling down into the fold of his shoulder blades. "That can't be it, no, you are not one to stop when something is not finished."

"Ah'm not abandoning mah pilgrimage tae ye luv." Anderson purred and shivered from the sound of Enrico's flowing cadence. "Boot every man needs ae moment tae experience th' joys o' th' sights along th' way."

"Hmmmm alright." Enrico reached down to pet Anderson's silvery head. "Then take your time and fill your senses mio amore."

"Thank ye." Anderson whispered, his eyes drifting closed as he pressed into the hand with a quiet purr. He brought his large, rough hand to gently cradle Enrico's delicate wrist and bring it down to his lips so he could kiss the very tips of the man's fingers, with the beginning traces of tears welling up in his eyes. "Ah joos' really need tae feel ye right noo."

"And you are completely free to-are you crying?" Sudden wild bafflement overcame Enrico's eyes, which transformed into mild anger. "Stop that, stop that right now!" He yanked his hand away to swat Anderson on the cheek. "Look where you are right now and pull yourself out of whatever pit you've fallen into before I take offense to the fact you are crying while I am giving you full access to my person."

Rubbing his cheek Anderson looked up with apologetic eyes. "Ah'm saerry…Et's joos' sae hard…"

His look was so sad, so filled with remorse and pain that Enrico's anger melted away, and this time used his hand to soothe instead of berate. "Shhhh, my poor Anderson, vanish those thoughts from your mind and ease your weary soul. You of all people do not deserve whatever torment has been cruelly forced upon you." Taking his lithe fingers his gently graced the pained furrows on Anderson's brow, coaxing them to relax and disappear with his relieving touch. "Does knowing of my love for you not soothe you enough?"

Enrico shivered as the thick fur on Anderson's arms brushed down his sides, those powerful arms coming to wrap around his stomach lovingly, and a serene, grizzled face pressing into his breastbone with a smile. "Nae, et does sae mooch tae ken tha'." The creamy flesh beneath his cheek jumped and shook as his rough face nestled into it like a child to his security blanket. "Et means th' world tae meh."

"Sit up Anderson, I need you up here for a second."

The sudden command made Anderson tense with worry, not knowing what the intent behind the call was. Still, ever obedient to his love and commander he sat up, ready to receive whatever those blessed hands and lips had in store for him. Time seemed to slow to a mere crawl as he watched Enrico's slinky form rise from the pillows like a silvery serpent, slithering up against his chest to place a soft kiss upon the cheek that he had before struck. "There, rest your head and be warmed by my love."

Without another word Enrico slid back down into the silken sheets, leaving Anderson alone and stunned in the air. It took the soft beating of a hand against his leg awakened his senses.

"Anderson, you haven't finished keeping your word to me." Enrico smiled slyly up at his hulking lover. "Don't keep me waiting now."

It didn't take much more urging to get Anderson to comply. With the ease of flowing water he slid back down, feeling the strain in his body leave as he felt Enrico's warmth close to him once more. "Anythang fer ye mah luv."

He could feel his dove's hurried pulse as he clutched his tender waist and the thought of having the living, breathing man in his hands threatened to bring more tears to his eyes. Only by giving a loving kiss to the center of Enrico's belly could he stop their flow. He could hear the way Enrico inhaled deeply in response, filling his lungs with air as his stomach involuntarily rose to Anderson's lips. It was a deep, filling breath that seemed to be trapped within Enrico's strong lungs for as long as Anderson's kiss remained, for it only came gusting out of his mate's dewy lips when the minute embrace ended.

"Ah luv ye." He took the whole of Enrico's bare belly to his lips. "Ah luv ye." Kissing and sucking Enrico's bellybutton, brushing his lips over the length of his protruding hips, and squeezing him close Anderson adored his reclining beauty. "Ah luv ye."

"Ohhhhh Anderson, I adore you." Enrico's cooed as Anderson's lips traveled further down, his eyelids fluttering at the feel of Anderson's tongue lapping at the trail leading down between creamy thighs.

Without leaving the man's skin Anderson's hands slid down Enrico's body, bending and shifting over each and every dip and rise of the ivory curvature before they came to join Anderson to bask in the new surroundings.

A breathy gasp overtook Enrico's lips as Anderson gently coaxed his elegant legs to part. He couldn't help but shiver at the ultimate exposure, causing him to shift uneasily below Anderson's doting form.

Feeling and hearing the anxieties of his precious love Anderson squeezed and rubbed his legs reassuringly, gently whispering to him words of comfort in his deep, rough brogue. "Shhhhh, et's alricht. Ah winnae betray yer trust, yer okay en mah hands."

"I-I'm fine, stop fussing so much, and get to it." The hard hands massaging him so softly calmed his nerves and made his body relax, becoming loose like a cat and welcome to the tender touches of his knight. "I know I'm fine with you."

Anderson' s hands tensed momentarily at the words, flinching at the gory scenes they brought with them. "Ah, Ah'm glad ye think sae."

"I know so."

The images' assault was easily thwarted with those three, blunt, truthful words, freeing Anderson back to the soft, soulful world of the here and now. "Ye 'ave nae idea 'ow mooch ye dae fer meh." His words brushed over Enrico's mat of golden curly hairs as Anderson nibbled at its edge. "Ye soothe ahn relax meh, bring meh back tae earth when Ah need et. Ye ground meh, ahn give meh soomthang tae look forward tae when this auld mortal coil es at et's most challenged. Yer sae important tae meh."

"Anderson." Enrico shifted, trying to his the flowers blooming on his cheeks. "You're making too much out of this."

"Ah'm saerry, et's joos' th' truth, Et's 'ow Ah feel."

Enrico paused, his lips aching to form the words for a few brief moments before he spoke, shaping his message with a smooth mouth. "You have, a very beautiful mind."

Anderson looked up to his muse to see him now looking back as well, showing to him those green eyes flickering with the moon's mute light and that special mouth curved into a serene smile.

Never taking his eyes away Anderson bent his chin down, making sure Enrico could see him as he brought his lips to the man's engorged member, watching the man shake and croon as he kissed it's very tip. The flesh was hot like searing coals to his lips, burning with the need that had been building up within it during each moment of their intimacies. It was so strained and stiff.

Anderson's eyes fell to half-mast but kept a hold onto his wavering connection with Enrico, keeping his gaze as he uncoiled his tongue to give a gentle, probing lick to the already moistened slit.

"Hah! Anderson!" Enrico's body jerked and his breath came out in short, ragged gasps. Anderson's gaze was overpowering, making his belly churn and his head feel faint. It made him feel tired yet alive, tense yet aroused, as if Anderson was taking over his body but yet at the same time bowing down at his feet and proclaiming his fealty. The skilled lips sucking tenderly at the head of his brightly blushing organ made his eyes break the bond and close, his head drifting back into the pillows with lips agape in a perpetual moan.

Anderson's eyes widened briefly from the break but relaxed, taking pleasure in his lover's bliss. He continued to tease and caress the quivering organ with his tongue, licking along its edges with acute precision before taking it into his mouth to bathe it in his warmth. His lover's body began to twist, the escalating bucking of the man's hips making it hard for Anderson to keep his hold. Removing his mouth he crooned to his lover quietly. "Shhh, luv, Ah need ye tae lay still noo, dinnae want tae hurt ye."

He received a disappointed moan in response, but the hips quieted. Anderson kissed the underside of the member in gratitude. "Thank ye Enrico."

Sliding his fingers up the crease between Enrico's thighs he cupped the man firmly, squeezing his buttocks while rubbing the silky smooth crease with the electrifying touches of his calloused thumbs.

The sounds and sighs of his partner increasing Anderson left the top and traveled down, tickling his chin on the neat golden mat and bathing in the musk and spice of the man's scent. He took a second pause to bask in his lover's unique smell, burying his nose in the hairs while he moved back to the awaiting member. With long, languid strokes he lapped up the entire length of the erect shaft's underside, his tongue trailing along it's single, pulsing vein. He released his grasp and freed one of Enrico's legs, letting it jerk in time with it's master's gasps and moans as Anderson held the man's penis, bracing it and allowing his tongue to be harder and more fuller in it's strokes.

"Ahhhhhh, ohhh, ohhh Alexander, you're so good, so good." Enrico's hand unclenched from its ironclad grasp on the covers to grope around blindly, searching for the familiar touch of Anderson's crown of silvery thorns and settling deep within their thicket. "Love me more…"

Anderson gave a curt moan of obedience and engulfed his lover, clasping his lips firmly over Enrico's trembling flesh to slurp on his length. His tongue never stopped moving, swirling the about the head as he reached the top and massaging the long shaft with each impassioned rise and fall. With his free hand he cradled Enrico's balls, keeping only enough pressure on them to massage them gently as his mouth paid much attention to the still aching member.

He felt his head being held tighter, the increase and mixing of sensations causing Enrico to claw at his hair like a drowning man at the side of a boat, desperate for the touch and feel of his adorning lover. Each little whimper and strangled cry that came from Enrico's precious lips made Anderson's own erection twinge with need, it's own fire burning within it and growing with tremendous speed. Deep, growling rumbles from his chest made his mouth hum, shaking Enrico to the core as his thick, vibrating tongue pressed hard against the man's member. The growls increased in magnitude, making Enrico cry out in mad Italian while Anderson struggled with the pain of his unattended erection. Unwillingly to leave his love wanting all he could do to relieve the tension was to buck into the sheets, trying to gain any sort of friction he could against the satin and silky sheets.

Enrico's head rolled from side to side like a man in a haunting dream. He was fully at the mercy of pleasure his masculine lover gave him, and with joy he freely surrendered himself over to him, trusting those careful hands with his life. Through his daze his ears picked up the unmistakable sound of Anderson's strained, gruff voice. Although muffled by it being filled to the brim with his own cock Enrico knew what they meant even before he looked down to see the desperate grind of his knight's strong, sturdy hips.

"Oh Alex, my sweet Alexander. Are you hurting so badly?" His words slithered with a sensual lull to Anderson ears and the man looked up briefly, his eyes full of pained pleading.

It took a moment for Enrico to conjure up words, for despite his own need Anderson remained at the beck and call of Enrico's cock, suckling him with a steady, unyielding fervor that stole the air from Enrico's lungs. "Ahh, Ahhh you are aren't you?" At that moment Enrico threw back his head with a cry, his hips arching sharply from the loud groan he received as an answer. Twisting his hand further into Anderson's hair he uttered a single command. "Touch yourself for me Alexander."

An intense shiver traveled from Anderson's neck to his toes alongside Enrico's breathy words. He gave his commander an appreciative look and slid a hand down to his begging member.

"Enrico!" His lover's name rushed out of his mouth just as his massive hand wrapped firmly about his throbbing cock, mewling and bucking into the blessed relief. He pumped Enrico as he filled the air with his earthy groans.

"Yes, make music for me Anderson." The vulpine man relaxed back into his downy throne, watching Anderson with half-lidded eyes. "You always sound so beautiful when you moan. So deep and husky."

He stared at Anderson's sweating face, admiring the lust-hazed emerald eyes and panting, pillowy mouth of his servant with ardor. "Exquisite." He whispered, moving into Anderson's hand without conscious thought. The man's hand was thick and muscular, squeezing him firmly and milking his cock with every stroke. Still, it paled in comparison to the consuming wet heat of his lover's lips.

Watching with rapt attention Enrico pulled upon his servant's hair like reins, leading the wildly panting mouth back to his own needs. "Do both."

The sinewy muscles of Anderson's back tensed as he allowed his head to be lead back, opening his mouth willingly to let Enrico push down on him, forcing the cock in to the back of his throat. He merely and relaxed his jaw, finding the perfect angle before forming his succulent hold.

"Such a good boy." Enrico bit his lip as he watched Anderson's silvery head begin to bob. "Absolute perfection."

The back of Enrico's head hit the pillow as he surrendered back into the swirling sea of his hazy mind, riding on the undulating waves of the sounds and feel of his lover like an adrift raft. His other arm lay limp at his side, the fingers twitching with the frequent jerk of his body but nothing else. The man was lost in a state of serene ecstasy, and his mewls of pleasure filled the air with song.

Right where he wanted to be Anderson suckled hungrily at the thick flesh filling his mouth to the brim. His lover's flavor had become a drug and he worked the stiff organ for every taste, squeezing tightly around it with the fleshy pads of his mouth. Anderson fell into a synchronous rhythm with ease, pleasuring his own cock with firm strokes as his head moved up and down upon his lover's. His fingers played in Enrico's golden thicket, teasing the skin with slight scratches of his nails. The soft fur felt like fleece against his fingertips, brushing with the tenderness one would show to a small animal as he moaned onto his prince's warm, delectable organ.

He wanted to feel and touch him, taste him, be near him, wrap around him and never let go. Every inch of his regal beauty called to him like moth to a flame, and his body began to pound with another ache. The sheets suddenly became cold to his skin, lifeless, lacking the fire radiating from the lithe man within Anderson's lips. Looking up the feeling of separation widened, and his affections slowed. As much as he savored and relished in the opportunity to bestow to his prince every pleasure he needed to be closer, the feelings of pain and fear slowly coming back up to the front of his mind as the distance between them seemed to grow by the second.

Before Enrico could make even the beginning of a protest Anderson had left his post and was back upon him.

"Anderson!" The name left Enrico's mouth in a forced rush of air as Anderson encased him within in his arms, squeezing him tight to his sweating, boiling body. Enrico clung back instantaneously and took Anderson's lips in a sweltering kiss, entwining his dancer legs with his beloved's in perfect harmony as their bodies pressed together like magnets, continuously straining for contact. His tongue twisted with Anderson's, dueling it in a heated match of hot, panting breaths and slick saliva.

"Mmmmmm." Enrico pulled slowly away, shining trails of their mixed juices pulling from his tongue. "You taste like a fine delicacy."

"Et's not all meh mah luv." He kissed his mate again, taking a quick sample of his lips. "Yer th' spice o' th' mix, th' ambrosia."

After a moments glance Enrico grabbed the sides of Anderson's face and pulled them together, kissing him wildly and receiving the same treatment in return.

Anderson clung to Enrico and cradled his porcelain body with care as he shifted the both of them, laying them on their sides for comfort and closeness. A deep, thundering groan was pulled from his throat as Enrico began to grind, those pleasing hands snaking their way to the small of his back and pressing their hips together. He was searching, bucking and growling in displeasure as he continued to come up empty-handed.

"Enrico, Enrico whit es et?" Anderson stroked the golden head softly. "Whit can Ah give ye?"

"You." Enrico panted, biting and sucking at Anderson's strong jaw line.

"Ohhh, mah luv, ye dinnae even 'ave tae ask." He kissed Enrico's trembling brow and squeezed him closer. Abdomen tensing and the muscles of his buttocks flexing with every thrust, he bucked his hips into Enrico's and slid a hand down between their conjugal bodies. A rush of air left his lungs as he found his prizes and held them securely in his grasp.

"Ahh!" Enrico's whole body jerked with surprise and then melted, giving Anderson the joy of his melodious coos as he curled into the man's body. "That's perfect mio amore. Keep them there." His arms clasped around Anderson's tree trunk of a neck as he whispered into the man's ear, lips brushing like a butterfly's wing against a tan earlobe. "Hold us steady."

"Aye." Squeezing Enrico tight with one arm he held to his body while holding their members together, kissing anywhere on the ethereal face that his lips could touch as he slowly began to thrust.

Enrico let out a mighty gasp and his eyes shut from the shock. His muscles tensed, unable to register the divine feeling rubbing against his still slick cock. Short, breathy syllables of never-spoken words poured from his mouth as Anderson fell into a slow rhythm, his hands clenching and unclenching into the granite muscles of Anderson's neck. Breathing was becoming harder by the second. The scorching heat of his lover surrounded him like a thick, woolen blanket that had been warmed in an oven, coddling him yet suffocating him at the same time, filling him with feelings of love and a primal dash of fear.

Seeing the way his prince seemed to struggle for even the shallowest of breaths Anderson cradled the golden head gently and kissed his eyelids. His own body burned and stung with painful ecstasy but still the need to comfort his lover remained.

"Yer alricht mah luv, breathe fer meh Enrico ye'll beh fine."

He slowed his the movements of his hips and watched Enrico shift in his arms, admiring the man's creamy neck as it bent backwards and bared itself completely. Anderson could not bear the urge and kissed the swan neck's shivery muscles, sucking at the Adam's apple as it bobbed with each one of Enrico's lung-filling breaths. "There weh gae." With a hesitant hand he gently pushed Enrico's head back towards him to kiss the man's wordlessly mouthing lips and still the erratic silent tirade. "This shuid beh guid fer ye, not hurt ye."

"It's just, too much Anderson." He returned Anderson's kisses with dulcet coos and brought his hands down to his sturdy partner's expansive chest, groping at the shifting, heaving muscles. They were so comfortingly solid under his hands, a constant reminder of Anderson's unerring steadiness. "You are too intense sometimes."

"Pot callin' th' kettle black." He whispered, smoothing the man's sex-frazzled hair down with calm strokes.

"Shush, don't be back-talking to me Alex." Enrico chuckled and kissed his lover's facial scar, moving back in close to rub their bodies together with a few slight jerks of his hips. "You're too perfect right now for that."

Anderson flinched and groaned, his chest shaking from Enrico's not-very-subtle intentions. "Hold meh again, loch befoor, aroond th' neck." Anderson panted and writhed, the sudden rush making him dizzy."

"In a moment. I want to do something first." Enrico complied with Anderson's request and wrapped about Anderson's neck, with only one arm. Staring into Anderson's eyes with an unwavering look Enrico snaked an arm down to their close members and after feeling around, found the thick fingers holding them together, and with fluid grace laced his own between them. "Muuuccchh better." His lips parted with small breaths, continuing to stare with sensual, half-lidded eyes as he fully clasped their erections comfortably close. "Mmmmmm proceed." The heady command lingered in the air like smoke while Enrico engaged Anderson in a wet, uncoordinated kiss.

Grunting with effort Anderson grappled blindly at the Enrico's back, struggling to keep up with the erratic mouth and find the perfect tempo of his hips. Enrico was moving with him, whispering soft instructions against Anderson's lips and curling his fingers securely into their woven hold. They grinded together, both searching for the right rhythm that would allow them to synchronize to one another. With a sharp gasp Enrico gained his lover's attention with a yank at his silvery mane. "There, there keep going, just like that."

Anderson tugged his prince close and bucked to the man's bidding. The breath left him in a guttural moan from the perfection of their union and the heat in his loins. Every touch to his member was felt with blinding clarity, from the slender fingers constantly squeezing and pulsing around his engorged flesh to the soft ridge of a flushed head rubbing against his underside. The whole of his lover's body was pressed into him, wrapped around him, shaking and shuddering against him and crying out in that beautiful, dulcet voice with each unyielding stroke. Yet still the constant cry of Anderson's muscles and mind to be closer carried on, despite the friction already burning at his skin. Whimpering at the pressure he jerked forward, making his smaller partner cry out from the strong thrust against his member.

"Closer, Enrico Ah need ye closer." Gritting his ivory teeth Anderson squeezed his lover hard to him, the increasing tempo of his bucking hips driving Enrico even farther into him.

Enrico gasped for air as he was pulled deeper into the sweltering environment, groaning from the swirling vortex of pleasure and heat fogging his senses. "Annnnderson, Anderson no, I won't be able to breathe." His hard pants coated the straining muscles of Anderson's shoulder in glistening moisture, his fingers shaking as they clung harder into the back of his stalwart knight's neck. "Not another inch, unless you wish to deprive me of air, Ohhhhhhh!" The muscles of his body tightened and he bit his lip, burying his face into the comfort of his lover's frame while the surge of heat burned its way up his body.

Breathing hard like a worked animal Anderson searched with his head, nudging Enrico's crown with his chin with desperate urgency. "Then look oop at meh then, Ah want tae see ye."

He cradled the back of that golden head as it tilted up, lavishing the tinted porcelain face with opportunistic kisses at every available moment. "Whitever ye wish, tell meh ahn Ah'll give et tae ye." A low, loving moan left him as the soft, nubile body of his beloved didn't retreat, but entwined about him with heady moans. With great pleasure he let Enrico's fine, dancer's legs weave into his own bulky limbs and lock him in their hold. At this moment, Anderson would have gladly complied if Enrico had wished to take a lock and chain to neck, if only it meant being inextricably close to him. "Oooo Enrico, Ah luv ye." His voice cracked and a few tears made their way down his face to mix with the rivulets of sweat running down his cheek. "Ye feel sae wonderful, yer sae wonderful."

His heart almost jumped out of his chest when he felt the soft, wet flick of Enrico's tongue against his lips. He had barely time to focus his vision upon his adoring beauty before he was taken in by an irresistible kiss.

"I love you." Was the only and last thing whispered when Enrico took a moment to speak, and then took over Anderson's world with the feel of his lips and body once more.

There were no words as they moved together, each sharing and basking in the searing blissful flames overtaking their nether regions. Hipbones dug and bruised the bodies of their lovers, legs twisted and writhed about one another like coiling snakes, and lips shared in each and every breath, whisper and moan.

An ache began to grow within Anderson, the muscles of his leg twitching as he felt it coil deep inside him. The solid yet plush feel of his love's member against his was taking his toll, making him flex and squirm as he struggled to contain himself, breaking the kiss.

"Ooooohhhhh Enrico." Anderson's face contorted from the strain, unable to control the wanton desires of his hips as they bucked faster. "Ah'm really close, Ah cannae, cannae hold on mooch langer."

A soft keen came from the man now clinging and digging his fingernails into his back. Looking down upon his lover's brightly flushed complexion he saw that look in his eyes, the quiet strength of his pleading.

"Don't hold on then, come with me." Enrico shuddered and clung to the back of Anderson's head, his head tilting down as a sudden litany of frantic whispers escaped his lips. He rubbed against Anderson's body and buried himself further into his knight's hold, the escalating tremors of his skin tingling Anderson's fingers.

Groaning with effort but spurred on by Enrico's sounds of need Anderson bucked harder, pulling louder and louder cries from his vulnerable lover as he worked towards their mutual climax. His large hand squeezed their members, keeping them in constant, painful pleasurable contact. Enrico followed suit, drawing a shiver from Anderson as those elegant fingers joined him in his milking grip.

"Enrico, oh, oh Enrico." Anderson grunted between heavy, steamy pants, rubbing his forehead to Enrico's possessively. "Yer killin' meh."

His tormentor could only moan in his deliciously dulcet voice as he groped at his only hold on the world, his mind quickly fading.

"Oh luv." His soft, mewling fawn so close and touching every part of him made the hard throbs in his groin grow to a painful state, pulsing and battering his flesh as the pressure continued to build within him. He wanted to kiss and caress every inch of his lover's glowing, alabaster body, to spend eternity wrapped within their silken sheets and wrapped together in this intimate bond. Images of such light-filled fantasies flashed across his mind in a scattered sideshow as his body began to shake. His mouth was forced open with his cries as his end drew near. "Ah luv ye, Ah luv ye Enrico! Ahh! Ahh! End et wit meh, plaze!"

His beseeched angel clutched his weather-beaten face within ivory digits and revealed a wild, stormy gaze. Those rosy lips hung open from his heavy gasps. "Then make me then, Anderson, my sweet Anderson."

"How? Tell meh, tell meh mah luv ahn Ah'll dae et, anything!" His body in agony his teethe ground together, his face a mix of a grotesque grimace and a lusty, adoring gaze.

"Keep talking to me, keep saying those sweet words."

"Hahh, hahh, oh, Enrico, mah swate wan." He kissed hungrily at his mate as he spoke, making the lithe man shake and moan. "Ah luv ye, always will. Ah'm never going tae let ye gae."

"Il mio amato. Il mio ideale, dolce Alexander. Ohhhh, ohhh!"

The tight coiling of Enrico's body was Anderson's cue, and he let out a guttural cry from deep within his unwinding chest just as his lover's lips had begun their own cries of ecstasy.

Their hips slammed into each other violently as they clawed at one another, each convulsing into one another and drowning in the tumultuous waves of their lover's storm. Anderson tried to see Enrico in his throes but white flashed within his eyes, allowing him only brief glimpses of the man's thrown back head fluttering eyelashes. He could only hold him, hold him hard and strong while he emptied himself upon Enrico, coating his belly while he whimpered and roared in a nonsensical mix of noises as all the pain, fear and uncertainty of the night left him in a ripping flood.

Enrico matched his knight in his mercurial cries, forming a erratic, primal symphony only heard when a body-rending, soul cleansing union had been achieved. His hips bucked endlessly into their warm clutches and he spilled his seed all over Anderson's rippling stomach.

They rode the last tremors of their orgasm together, bodies still twitching and thrusting against and into one another as the final seizes of their members subsided and they finally ran dry.

A quiet seemed to fall over them like a thick blanket. Air-splitting yells had subsided into breathless panting and heaving bodies now lay together in a shivering embrace, both men now waiting for the control of their limbs to return to their earthly forms.

Short bursts of coughing suddenly erupted from Enrico's mouth, his sweat-slicked form jolting in Anderson's arms with each one. They roused Anderson, pulling his hand away from the heat between their hips to wrap Enrico in a secure, protective hold. "Whit's wrong? Enrico luv, swate wan aur ye alricht?" Despite the way his hands still shook and his arms trembled he pet the beleaguered man's head with doting concern. "Ah, Ah dinnae hurt ye did Ah?"

"No, no, it's fine." Enrico wheezed, pulling his arm up to curl up close to the glowing heat of Anderson's chest, laying his tired head upon a solid pectoral to listen to the strong thrum of the man's heart. "I just feel so weak." He turned his eyes up to give Anderson an exhausted, peaceful look. "Rest with me."

"Ohhhh….Ah want naethang else." Brushing the wet hairs from Enrico's face Anderson gently lifted the limp man up closer, shifting him close and making room for the golden head to take a well-deserved rest upon the pillows. He cradled the man, curling around him and surrounding him in his warmth. "Rest easy mah dove." He moved his head closer to kiss his lover's fair face and give a light, reassuring kiss to Enrico's parted lips.

Anderson let a tender smile overtake his features as he watched Enrico's eyes flutter as he gave a quiet, sleepy yawn. The desire to stroke his ward's angelic face was too great to resist and Anderson ran the tips of his fingers along the edges of a pink cheek with awe. "Guidnight Enrico."

A murmur came from his barely conscious partner, just loud enough for Anderson to comprehend. "Ti amo."

Holding back the tears threatening to build he laid down and hugged Enrico to him, letting his lips settle into the soft tangles of hair as he drifted to sleep.

"Ah luv ye tae."


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight began to pour into the windows as morning arrived slow and creeping, prodding at the fair-skinned man pressed tightly to his bronzed lover and causing him to slightly stir.

"Mmm, ugh, no." He began to toss and twist away from the sun, coincidentally making him fall slightly out of Anderson's embrace.

A short sound of displeasure came from the slumbering man at the feel of his coveted ward slipping away and he pulled him back, clutching the man back to him in an unrelenting hold. He purred with an instinctive happiness when the warmth and form of his lover was pressed to him once more, snuggling back into the covers with a smile.

The jostling only managed to stir the sleepy prince awake and his lips parted with confused murmurs. Hus bleary eyes opened to see nothing but the wall of Anderson's chest, gently rising and falling as the giant man obliviously slept on.

Enrico turned his head and winced at the sunlight pouring in. With a groan he rebelled against the encroaching day and retreated into Anderson's shade, snuggling up close and burying his face into the crook of the man's neck. With a lofty sigh he gently pawed at Anderson's chest, playing with the hairs that ran between his fingers. The whole of last night was still a vague blur to the sleepy man and he remained in the dark about as to why the man he was numbly petting had a death grip about him.

"Alex, loosen your grip a bit." Yawning, Enrico poked Anderson's chest and got a stir in response. "Anderson." He huffed, giving the man's chest a weak punch as he tried to get comfortable in the grip.

"Huh, whit?" Anderson woke up in a daze, grumbling and growling like a bear being shaken out of its pleasant hibernation. Opening his eyes he was greeted by the sight of a tired, contemptuous face.

"You're squeezing me too hard, it's hard for me to move even an inch."

Anderson just stayed quiet for a moment, his brows creasing together as he tried to comprehend the feeling he got by looking at Enrico's heavy eyes. The pain and worry of feelings he had thought he was free of reared up again and he clasped Enrico to him in a vice-like grip.

"Ah! Anderson!" Enrico struggled against the rude awakening and thrashed, smacking Anderson on the side of his head hard. The memories of last night had returned to him, and Enrico had desire to see them repeated as they were now. "Stop that!"

Anderson whimpered sadly and let Enrico go. "Ah, Ah dinnae ken why Ah joos-"

"Oh don't start babbling again please. I'm tired and it's sunny and I just want to go back to sleep."

Anderson ran his hand down Enrico's hair. "Ah thought they 'ad left luv."

"It was just a dream Alex, you'll forget all that nonsense soon don't worry."

"Dinnae care." Anderson mumbled, holding Enrico's face and kissing the tip of his nose. "Et bothers meh."

"Anderson." The lips covering his face in kisses and speaking sweet nothings cut him off, making him squirm in Anderson's hug with a huff. "It shouldn't bother you-stop that let me talk!"

Anderson's face sunk as he was pushed away. "Dinnae dae tha' Enrico, Ah'm not doing anythang tae hurt ye."

"Last night you almost strangled me."

The memory stilled Anderson's lips and his demeanor sank even further. "Ah'm saerry aboot tha.' Ye think Ah want these thoughts plaguing meh as well?"

Enrico sighed, laying back down in the pillows and pulling Anderson down with him. "No, no I know you don't. You need to try control yourself though."

"Hmm." Anderson watched blindly as Enrico muttered and wrapped into the covers. Reaching out, he took Enrico in a soft, quiet hug, burying his face into the man's hair.

Enrico didn't say a word as those arms wrapped around him. He let himself be brought against that massive chest without even the slightest show of resistance. The gentle warmth brought back better memories of the night, softening Enrico's demeanor. "It's okay Anderson." He took a hold of Anderson's thick muscled arms and curled into him, kissing the man's neck. "It's morning and everything is quite lovely isn't it?"

"Mmm." Anderson shifted closer. "Et wis luvely last night as well."

"Si, that it was. And today will be the same." Enrico winced, the sun becoming brighter. "Whether we like it or not."

"Ah dinnae want tae git oop."

"Me neither but I have duties, not to mention the cleaning up we need."

Anderson chortled nervously and let go with a bright blush on his face. "Aye, almoost forgot aboot tha'."

""Almost" is an understatement. See you in a few minutes." Enrico gave Anderson a quick kiss and slid off the bed, stretching his long arms up in a yawning stretch. "As he reached the door he stopped, surprised to hear another pair of footsteps behind him. He looked back to see Anderson standing not too far behind him, looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

Sighing, he pulled Anderson in with him. "Fine, but we can't let this turn into anything that'll eat up my morning, si?"

"Aye."

Anderson hugged Enrico while they waited for the water to warm, held onto his arm when Enrico slipped away with a grunt to step into the water's stream, and stayed virtually plastered to Enrico in some way the entire time. He never strayed even an inch away from him as he began to wash his hair.

"Dae ye want any help wit tha'?" Anderson rubbed Enrico's slick, pale arm for attention.

"Hmm? If you wish." He turned around and stood against Anderson's chest while the man's large hands massaged his scalp. The work Alex did was always so heavenly. Enrico just stood there and let his body relax into his subordinate's careful hands. "A little to the left."

"Aye."

Enrico purred as the hands met their desired spot and failed to suppress a shiver.

A concerned grunt was heard very briefly before a hard body curled into him with an arm wrapping around his waist.

The contact was of love and concern, and didn't rub into him with lusty need but stayed still behind him as a stable, comforting backing.

A smile broke Enrico's emotionless face. "It was just a shiver Alex, brought upon by your own very talented hands."

Anderson said nothing and continued, his face set with concentration. "There, ye shuid beh doon."

"Oh, gracie." Enrico raised an eyebrow to Anderson's sullen demeanor but shrugged it off, moving into the water stream to rinse the lather away. "You should get yourself cleaned off as well Alexander."

"Oh, aye."

Enrico couldn't help but be reminded of a sad, wet dog when he looked at Anderson's face. "Do you want me to help you this time?"

The sullen man perked up at the offer. "Whit?"

"Come here." Enrico chuckled, bringing Anderson close and manipulating the man until it was easy for him to reach his wild forest of hair. "You know what I mean."

Even though his head was bent down Enrico could see the smile on Anderson's face as he washed his hair, including the silvery mane on the back on his neck.

The feel of rough, wet hands on the small of his hips was welcomed, saying nothing as he was pulled a little closer.

The gentle touch was pleasant and remained on Enrico's hips for the duration of the shower until the finishing touches were given. "There." He smiled, pulling Anderson into the water to rinse him off. The look of annoyance Anderson gave to the showerhead when water suddenly found its way into his eyes made Enrico suppress a chuckle. Instead he turned and went for the door.

Steam rushed out into the luxurious bathroom when Enrico stepped out, streaming out from behind the man and giving him a grand entrance onto the tiled floor. Plucking a fresh monogrammed towel from the rack he whipped it around his waist, letting the fabric hang precariously on the edges of his hips. The sound of a door loudly opening from behind him was heard as he made his way over to the sink and he looked back.

Anderson had rushed out of the shower and was now was shifting nervously under Enrico's confused gaze. Clearing his throat Anderson and acting as if there hadn't ever been a look of mild panic on his face, he tore a towel from the same rack and fumbled as he tied it around his waist tighter than usual. He scuffled over right next to where Enrico was standing, closely hanging near him as the man brushed his teeth.

Enrico just sighed and continued brushing. In all honesty he didn't feel the need to chide his unnecessarily vigilant guardian about his clinginess, seeing as there wasn't much to be gained by distressing the man when he was already in such a harried state.

"You're wearing a towel Anderson." Enrico spit and rinsed his mouth. "That's new."

"Hmm? Oh, aye, Ah am." Anderson looked down at his waist with surprise, as if he'd forgotten all about the modest covering.

"Yes, although I can't say that I like the change. Try not to make it a habit." He turned a sly smile to Anderson, watching the man blush furiously and turn away.

"Aye, whitever ye want."

"Good. Now come on, let's get dressed."

Anderson trailed behind Enrico on his way to the dresser, bumping into the man as he fetched his clothing at exactly the same time his partner leaned down to get his own.

"Ahh! Anderson!"

"Saerry, ye gae first."

Getting dressed took longer than usual that morning, with Anderson asking Enrico if he wanted any help at least five times every minute and the way he crowded him while Enrico stood in front of his vanity.

All Enrico could do to control his rising blood pressure was to heavily employ the deep-breathing method, although with each bump and jostle from his companion even that was becoming difficult.

"Anderson, I would appreciate it if you gave me some space for a few moments while I finish up." He took up a hairbrush in his hand and began to groom. "If you could be so kind as to go wait on the bed, I'll be right over."

Anderson grumbled but complied with heavy footsteps. It was an odd thing for Enrico to notice, but it was hard to not realize that his hands worked a bit faster this morning than usual, and soon his hair was done in matter of minutes.

He looked out of the corners of his eyes while he fixed his collar. Anderson was staring out the window with a serious expression, as if deep in thought.

"I've been thinking about that trip I'm taking in a few days." Enrico turned and walked to the bed, sitting down beside Anderson and placing a hand on his knee. "I was originally taking Heinkel as a guard, but considering the hostile undertones of the trip, I've decided that you'll be going in her place." He patted his thigh, smiling. "After all I do feel the safest when you're around."

Anderson's eyes widened, taken aback momentarily by the new mission, and then changed to a look of relieved happiness. He placed a hand on Enrico's, rubbing it lightly. "Ah'm honored Sir."

"Of course you are." Enrico smirked, placing a kiss to Anderson's forehead as he got up. "I'm afraid I must be off to a dreary meeting. You can come and go as you please but I'm going to try to not be away for too long." He turned from the doorknob to show Anderson a knowing smile. "It's much more enjoyable here after all."

"Enrico." Anderson made quick work of the long room and wrapped his well-dressed man in a hug. "Et's onlae enjoyable 'ere tae meh when yer aroond."

"Then you'll have to do your best and not wither away for the few hours I'll be gone si? I'd rather not come back to a glum pile of a man on my couch." He chuckled, swaying back and forth in Anderson's arms, playful and light.

"Nay, ye won't see th' glum part, ye'll onlae see meh joy at ye being back."

"You can be strangely pathetic for a man of your strength you know that?"

"Hey noo, there's nothang weak aboot admittin' wan's feelin's."

"And there's nothing strong in moping around for hours like a sad puppy without its master."

"Oh hush." He gave Enrico a slow, lingering kiss. "Ye need tae beh off dinnae ye?"

"That I do." Turning his wrist his eyes widened as he saw the time. "Damn it all. Anderson." He took Anderson's face in his hands and kissed him hard, pulling away after a few moments and leaving a stunned man behind. "I'll be back in a few hours like I said, don't wreck the place with your sorrows while I'm gone."

"Ah'll try mah best luv hehheh. Gae on noo." Anderson held the door open to let Enrico rush out.

"Gracie. Until later." Enrico pecked Anderson on the chin on his way out and walked briskly off while Anderson watched him go. When the last of his superior's image disappeared from view, he closed the door slowly with a heavy sigh.

Enrico was good on his word. It was only two and half-hours later before he was settled comfortably into Anderson's lap and scribbling on paperwork. There had been a moment of mutual understanding the instant their eyes met when Enrico had walked through the door, and neuroses or not, a warm seat on the couch snuggled up close to Anderson was always a preferably option to sitting at a cold hard desk.

Anderson left his book for a moment to lean down and kiss Enrico's cheek, for no reason but the pleasure of it and the contented hum he got in response.

"Luv ye Enrico."

"Ti amo Alexander."


End file.
